falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Orange Colored Sky
|Радио = Радиостанция Даймонд-сити }} noicon|center Orange Colored Sky ( ) — популярная песня, которая использовалась в телевизионной рекламе Fallout: New Vegas, а также звучит на радиостанции Даймонд-сити в Fallout 4. Описание Песня исполнена Нэтом Кингом Коулом в сопровождении оркестра Стэна Кентона. Написана Milton DeLugg и Willie Stein в 1950 году. История В 1930 году Джонни Эдвардс создал оригинальную версию. Самая известная же версия песни была записана Нэтом Кингом Коулом (с оркестром Стэна Кентона), но и ряд других певцов так же записали её, в том числе дочь Нэта Коула, Натали. Версия Коула была записана 16 августа 1950 года и выпущена Capitol Records под каталожным номером 1184. Впервые она достигла чарта Billboard Best Seller 22 сентября 1950 года и продержалась 13 недель, достигнув 11-го места. Первая известная запись была сделана певицей Джанет Брейс в оркестровом сопровождении Милтона Делагга 11 июля 1950 года и выпущена лейблом KING Records под каталожным номером 15061. Запись Jerry Lester была выпущена Coral Records под каталожным номером 60325. Впервые он достиг чарта Billboard Best Seller 24 ноября 1950 года и продержался в чарте одну неделю, достигнув 30-го места. Джерри Лестер был ведущим вечернего шоу телеканала NBC Broadway Open House, на котором Делагг был музыкальным директором. «Засветившись» на этом шоу, Orange Colored Sky, как говорят, была одной из первых песен, которая стала хитом через телевизионную трансляцию. Дэнни Кей и Пэтти Эндрюс записали песню 28 сентября 1950 года в версии, выпущенной Decca Records под номером каталога 27261. Дорис Дэй записала песню с музыкальным трио Page Cavanaugh 21 августа 1950 года, в версии, выпущенной Columbia Records под номером 38980 для версии 78rpm и 6-811 для версии 45rpm. Версия этой песни была записана «Орущим» Джеем Хокинсом. Австралийская запись песни была сделана Ларри Стелларом в сопровождении оркестра Леса Уэлча в январе 1951 года и выпущена австралийской компанией Pacific Records под каталожным номером 10-0052. Актер Берт Уорд для телесериала «Бэтмэн» записал серию треков под постановку Фрэнка Заппы в 1966 году. Одна из песен была Orange Colored Sky. Песня была выпущена в виде сингла 7" (MGM K 13632). Коллега Уорда, Адам Уэст также исполнил песню вживую в своем костюме Бэтмена в эпизоде шоу Hollywood Palace 1966 года. Немецкий композитор Берт Кемпферт выпустил альбом 1971 года под названием Orange Colored Sky. Песня была спета также Линдой Картер с различными Маппетами в эпизоде четвертого сезона шоу Маппетов. В фильме «Мажестик» персонаж Джима Керри слушал мелодию во время вождения своего кабриолета в Голливуде. Номинированная на премию «Тони» актриса Alison Fraser спела песню на своем сольном альбоме A New York Romance. Ричард Томпсон исполнил кавер песни на своем альбоме 1000 Years of Popular Music. Японская джазовая певица Мэг исполнила Orange Colored Sky на своем альбоме Grace 2006 года. В том же году версия песни Пола Анки была включена в саундтрек к фильму Confetti. Майкл Бубле записал версию этой песни в качестве бонус-трека на своем альбоме 2007 года Call Me Irresponsible. Леди Гага исполнила эту песню во время своего неожиданного выступления в The Oak Room в Нью-Йорке 29 сентября 2010 года, и снова 5 января 2011 года. Brian Newman служил в качестве приглашенного исполнителя на трубе для её выступлений на благотворительном гала-концерте Robin Hood Foundation 9 мая 2011 года и музыкальном фестивале BBC Radio 1’s Big Weekend в британском Карлайле 15 мая 2011 года. Затем она исполнила её ещё несколько раз, в том числе специально для шоу ABC A Very Gaga Thanksgiving. Затем она записала песню в качестве трека для своего первого рождественского мини-альбома A Very Gaga Holiday. Queensland Services Heritage Band выпустила кавер-версию Orange Colored Sky в 2011 году на своем альбоме Sunshine State. Оригинал на английском I was walking along, minding my business When out of an orange-colored sky Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Wonderful you came by I was humming a tune, drinking in sunshine When out of that orange-colored view Flash! Bam! Alakazam! I got a look at you One look and I yelled, "Timber!" Watch out for flying glass! Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out I went into a spin and I started to shout "I’ve been hit, this is it, this is it, I, T, it!" I was walking along, minding my business When love came and hit me in the eye Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Out of an orange-colored sky One look and I yelled "Timber!" Watch out for flying glass! Cause the ceiling fell in and the bottom fell out I went into a spin and I started to shout "I’ve been hit, this is it, this is it, I, T, it!" I was walking along, minding my business When love came and hit me in the eye Flash! Bam! Alakazam! Out of an orange-colored, purple-striped, pretty green polka-dot sky Flash! Bam! Alakazam! and goodbye Wow! I thought love was much softer than that, what a most disturbing sound. Видео '' Orange Colored Sky - Nat King Cole & Stan Kenton '' en:Orange Colored Sky uk:Orange Colored Sky Категория:Песни Fallout 4 Категория:Песни Fallout: New Vegas